That one night
by ryo00qq09
Summary: One night at a different country's player's room brought things which they thought would never happen. / [Björn Kyle x Reef Hamilton] One-shot - fluff


**I should be in bed already... I am not quite satisfied with it but I think it was the best I could write with the idea like that one.  
**

* * *

The Football Frontier International. Only one day was left until the first match and most teams have already were in the big building, the hotel which was built just for this occasion. Even though every country should have had their own private place in this building, somehow things didn't go as well as they should have to. Qatar's captain was rather someone who preferred to be alone in a room, no matter how many beds were there, single beds or French beds, he wanted to be all alone. He loved his team mates, but he needed his privacy. But once in his life he doesn't get it.

He was at Australia's part because some people mixed up the places and Australia had two more rooms, Korea had one plus and so on. Björn usually tried to avoid the Aussies while going to practice or just to eat lunch. He was too cold for happy men like those ones were.

* * *

Björn was laying in his bed, watching TV, waiting for one of his teammates to come and tell him dinner is ready. Dinner sounded so nice, he was hungry already. Even though, his waiting was interrupted by the boys next door. He tried to avoid it with pressing the volume up button on the TV's remote control but after a while it didn't seem to help. The Aussies were laughing way too loudly. After having enough, Kyle got up from his bed and went to the door to open it and walk to the one next to his room's.

Knocks on the door and a bit waiting, someone finally opened the door to the Aussies' room. It was a standard height boy with long, wavy, yellow-green hair.

"May I help you?" The one in the door in a black athlete and in red shorts asked, with a little smile he has always worn. And let's not talk about the strong accent he had.

"Well, just wanted to ask you guys to be a bit more quieter. You know you are disturbing others." The one with tan skin, just as the same height replied.

"Holly you are really going to pay for that!" A yell was heard from inside and all Björn could do is start thinking about who this Holly might be. He hasn't seen a girl in their team. But it wasn't important.

"Ah, man, sorry for that, you must be the one from Qatar's team who is next to us because of this mixing up, right? Well no worries, I will tell them to stop being so loud, hope you are not mad!" Reef smiled wide, it was totally natural from him. But Björn was his rival so why was he smiling at him like that?

"Okay, sounds nice. That's all I wanted." Björn replied and already turned away, not even saying anything else.

Reef just looked after him but then shrugged and turned around.

"Holly for the Heaven's sake put my koala back on my bed!" His shout was heard before he closed the door and Björn couldn't help but chuckle a bit in  
himself.

"Koala…" He said in a low voice. "Must be a stuffed pet. How childish." He sighed as closed his own room's door behind himself.

The Aussies were more quieter now, thanks God.

* * *

Hours has passed since Björn has went over to the yellow-green haired boy's room and since that, the noises from the other room wasn't that much disturbing.

They have had their dinner already, some has already taken their showers and were talking with their mates, played card or table games and watched TV. Björn was watching some Arabic movies he has brought with himself. He was watching one of his favourites. It was about a romance between a man and a woman but they got separated by time and after long years they've found each other again. He liked the story, the actors and actresses. The whole movie was awesome for him, even if people wouldn't think he would be into something like this. The Aussies were probably sleeping again, they weren't making any noises so Kyle could watch the movie in peace… at least, he though.

Someone knocked on his door. Who could it be, he thought. Probably one of his mates or their coach. He paused the movie and went to open the door.

He got surprised by the view in front of him.

"What are you doing there?" Björn's voice was rigid and cold. Making the yellow-green haired feel a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you know some of my teammates have fallen asleep in my room and I have no room left in it so I thought…"

"Why don't you ask someone else to let you in their room and sleep there?" Björn cut Reef, he knew what he wanted.

"The others are asleep as well, we've been practicing a lot because of tomorrow's match, you know. And I've heard noises from your room so I thought  
you still would be awake." Reef replied in a low voice as pressed a soft toy in his hands. Probably it wasn't the best decision of his life.

Björn was standing there, didn't know what to do at first but in the end, the other has a match tomorrow, he shouldn't be tired so after he had rolled his eyes, he stepped aside to let the Aussie in. "Only for that night and you don't tell anything about it to the others. Nor for mine, nor for your team, deal?" Björn asked and Reef just nodded, smiling wide as stepped inside.

"Man, you are my life saver."

"Of course, of course. You can sleep on the other side of the bed." Kyle said as closed the door and went over the bed.  
_Oh, I am going to have more space_, he though when he first saw the French bed. He didn't think that he would share it with someone. Not with an Aussie.

"I just came for sleeping and went with nothing, alright?" Reef smiled as got under the covers, like it was his own room.

"I really hoped so. I was watching a movie, mind if I finish it?" Björn asked as got on the other side, pulling the blanket a bit. _Man, it's gonna be a long night._

"Anything you want as long as you don't disturb my dreams." Reef replied as turned his back to Björn, cuddling up with the koala plush which he brought with himself from Australia.

"It really was a stuffed toy…" Björn murmured and reached for the remote control.

* * *

All night, he was trying to turn to his other side to not to see the Aussie next to him. It was like a nightmare, he was sharing his bed with his rival. What a shame from _him._ From Qatar's national team, the Desert Lion's captain. Hell, he was hoping it was just a bad dream.

* * *

In the morning the other wasn't next to him, probably he was out to practice already. Or it really was just a dream. The scent of the bed's other side wasn't about to agree with Björn's hoping so all he could do is feeling weird about it but not saying a word about the last night. The opening ceremony happened, it was nice and such, as Björn would say. Just as the other's team, he was watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves. Honestly he was hoping the yellow-green Aussie's team would win because he wanted to play against Reef. He wanted it, he wanted to stop that Aussie from kicking a goal, he was curious about his plays, also. But his hope wasn't coming true again.

* * *

"To be honest, I am sad you couldn't win against them." Björn has already told Reef the reason why he wanted him to come over his room. He wanted to talk a bit with the Aussie, yesterday he was way too cold with the other.

"Well things happen, huh? It was a nice match, though." Reef smiled. He wanted to show that he is still optimistic, even if Björn could say he was sad.  
Every of the teams were there to win but only one team could get on the top.

Björn smiled a bit at the Aussie's words and raised his hand to ruffle his long hair a bit. His childish side came out.

"Oh, man, not that thing." Reef laughed a bit as raised his both hands to fix his hair.

All the things which Björn could do that was chuckling shortly and softly. It was rare to see him like this, but that only showed he was feeling comfortable around the Aussie. Finally.

* * *

So comfortable that he has asked the one with cyan eyes to come over each night and sleep with him in the same bed like on the first night.  
They got closer to each other, Reef was comforting Björn when his team has lost the match against Inazuma Japan, Reef has also told little stories about his childhood, about the plush he has brought over to Kyle's room each time. He has gotten it when he was a little child and even if it was old, it was still his favourite stuffed pet. It was precious for him. They told things about their own country, they were having chit-chats every night and on the last night, Reef just remembered about the movie which Björn was watching at the first night, he saw nothing from it but he could remember he couldn't understand a word from it. As a return for accepting each night in his room, Kyle has translated the movie for Reef as they were watching it. There was no English sub for it since it was an older DVD. But even if it wasn't in English, somehow the Aussie found it way more interesting because it was nice to see how Björn was excited to do this. He loved this movie and of course he wanted the Aussie to like it too, people are like that. But as it seemed, the Aussie didn't have any problem with it, he said the movie was nice. That was also a reason why Björn handed it to the yellow-green haired boy on the last day when both of their teams were going home.

"I know you wouldn't understand anything from it but I wanted to give something for you to remember those few days if we might not get the chance to meet again there." Björn smiled, it wasn't rare when he was around the Aussie.

"That's nice but I can't accept it. It's yours." Other times Reef probably would accept the present without any words but this time it was different.

"Please, it's the only thing I can give you to remember." Björn replied and he wasn't accepting no.

"Okay, okay, because you were so nice, I will accept this. But then, here's my remember-for-those-days-present." The Aussie smiled and leant closer to put a soft kiss on the tan's cheek who got shocked. He wasn't expecting anything like this, but he had to admit it felt so good. "See you next year, alright?" Reef smiled as turned around to make his way to the gates with the present in his hand he has just gotten from Kyle. Reef's plane was about to departure soon.

Björn wasn't _that_ shocked by the kiss like he was as surprised as twice since Reef has also told him he was more interested in his own gender and Kyle remembered, his reaction was that he ruffled his long wavy hair. Seems like he got the sign. He didn't want to admit, but he _might have been _interested in the Aussie too.

"Captain, are you coming?" A familiar voice cut Björn's thought and he nodded, he was still a bit embarrassed though.

"I'm here." He said as turned around to go back to his own team. "I will remember you with this present for the rest of my life. And I will make sure we will meet again next year. Just wait for it, Reef!"

* * *

**Not quite satisfied as said but I hope it was at least nice. w  
Reviews?**


End file.
